<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is Where the Rain is by Unfeathered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437722">Home is Where the Rain is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered'>Unfeathered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, England (Country), Gen, Home, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor likes England, rain and all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor &amp; Martha Jones, The Doctor (Doctor Who) &amp; Martha Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is Where the Rain is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/5135">here</a> on 29 December 2008 for <a href="https://karaokegal.livejournal.com">karaokegal</a>'s <a href="http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/375427.html">interests drabble meme</a> - I had to choose one of her interests to write a drabble about, and I chose 'England'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor sniffed hard and exhaled extravagantly.  "Ah, England!  Don't you just love it?  Petrol fumes and rain and soggy autumn leaves.  Nowhere like it in the world!"</p><p>"Yeah."  Martha peered out from under her hood.  "Most places are drier."</p><p>"Oh, what's the harm in a little water?" the Doctor chided her, his eyes glowing with exhilaration as he stood there, arms spread and pale face raised to the sky.</p><p>Then he blinked the water out of his eyes and looked at her with rare honesty.  "England's home now.  So the rain, and the soggy smell.  That's means I'm home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>